A really happy new year
by rokeat
Summary: In an attempt of stopping Kurt from spoiling the new year for his best friend, Sam will do something that will change their relationship forever. BLAM. Not Kurt-friendly.


**_Summary:_** _In an attempt of stopping Kurt from spoiling the new year for his best friend, Sam will do something that will change their relationship forever. BLAM. Not Kurt-friendly._

 ** _A/N:_** _Just a silly thing that suddenly came to my mind to welcome the new year. Happy new year, everyone! Hope all your whishes come true and you are as happy as you deserve!_

* * *

 **A REALLY HAPPY NEW YEAR**

Sam knew it was not going to be a good idea. Come on, New Year's Eve at Times Square? Did they think they were that original, considering another million people were going to do the same? They had been trying to get closer for what it felt like an hour, and they couldn't even see the square yet because of the amount of people trying to do the same. It was a nightmare! Considering how well you can see Times Square through the TV in your comfy and warm couch, right?

But of course he hadn't been able to say no when everybody was begging him… Tina had arrived to New York the day after Christmas to spend a few days with them and welcome the new year together, so of course she wanted to go to Times Square for that. And of course she had known who to go for first: Blaine. Poor Blaine who didn't seem to know how to say no. Poor Blaine who adored her and had missed her so much and only wanted to make her happy the few days they were going to spend together. Poor Blaine who had the biggest heart ever.

And well, once Blaine was in, there was no way to stop it. It only took one bat of his long eyelashes over those trademark puppy eyes of his and Rachel, Artie and Kurt had fallen on the trap, and Santana and Mercedes had wanted to go from the beginning anyway, so… that left only him. And it was the last thing in the world he felt like doing, given how much he hated masses of people and the feel of being absorbed in them, so he had kindly refused, saying he was going to be perfectly ok at the apartment, sipping some hot chocolate as he watched TV to see if he caught a glance of any of them, so they should always wave at the cameras if they stopped on them. But Blaine had immediately opposed to that, saying there was no way he was going to let him start a new year on his own. That if he didn't want to go with them, which he understood –and didn't he always, bless his huge heart–, he would stay home with him to sip some chocolate too, share a blanket with him and play the game of who could spot their friends in the TV screen first. And gosh, it had sounded so good and tempting that Sam had been close to accept, even if he knew everybody would jump on him and accuse him for being selfish. But damn it, he was being selfish. He knew Blaine really wanted to go –even if he claimed it was not that important so he wouldn't feel guilty–, and he also knew he was never going to convince him to go without him. So in the end, he didn't have any other option than to go. And just by the embrace Blaine engulfed him in and the adoration in his smile when he thanked him like a thousand times it had been almost worth it.

Almost. Because now he couldn't even practically see Blaine amongst the people even if he was supposed to be only a few feet ahead of him, and he was stuck with Rachel and Kurt, probably his less favorite people amongst the group. And if that wasn't enough, they were completely ignoring him as they whispered something between them, as if they were planning something. And knowing those two… they probably were. Just having a bad feeling about how it might involve his best friend in some way, Sam casually moved closer to the other two and focused all his attention in their conversation, hoping to catch at least enough to know if he should be worried.

"I'm telling you now is the best time to try" Kurt said, and by how annoyed it sounded, Sam guessed maybe Rachel was trying to dissuade him from something.

"But Kurt… he doesn't want to go back with you" Rachel answered, trying to sound understanding. "He told you so himself"

Aha! So they were talking about Blaine indeed! Because not more than a couple of weeks ago, Blaine had come back home, half upset, half angry, and it had taken Sam quite a while to convince him to tell him what was wrong. And he doubted he had ever felt angrier when Blaine finally explained how Kurt had set a trap on him: how had he called him in desperation, asking for some help with a project for NYADA, how Blaine had had to neglect his own homework but still had gone –because had Sam mentioned how big his heart was?– and then when he arrived to Kurt's he had prepared a romantic dinner for them, with candles and soft music and everything. And when Blaine had refused, telling him it was not what he wanted anymore, he had tried to convince him he might not have realized it yet but they were still in love with each other, as if he was stupid and didn't know what he felt himself. And had even tried to kiss him to prove it, he said. And he had been calling him every day ever since to convince him to give them another chance, even if Blaine had asked him not to do it. So yeah, to say Blaine was not happy with Kurt's behavior and was only putting up with him for the sake of the group of friends was saying little. And now Kurt wanted to try something more? No way, no, sorry. Sam was not going to allow it. Once he discovered what he was planning of course.

"He hadn't realized he still loves me yet, he just needs some proof" Kurt insisted, even though he could see Rachel was not getting convinced.

"I think he might know what he feels more than you do…" Rachel tentatively tried, not wanting her friend to embarrass himself even further.

"Not always, sometimes he's a bit… oblivious, some might say"

Sam had to repress himself from going for Kurt's jugular as he seemed to imply that Blaine was dumb or something, but he only didn't because he needed to know what his plans were. He could kill him any other day.

"So once we finish the countdown I'll kiss him, and he will remember everything he's always felt for me" Kurt continued explaining.

"And what if he doesn't?" Rachel expressed her doubts.

"Then I'll say I was carried away with the New Year's spirit and he won't be able to get angry" Kurt added, apparently very proud of his plan.

So that was it, Kurt was planning to kiss Blaine after the countdown. That bitch! After Blaine had specifically told him he didn't want to! But he wasn't going to allow it, not in a million years: his best friend deserved to start the year in the best possible way and he was not going to allow Kurt to spoil it for him.

He had been so absorbed in their conversation that he hadn't realized it was practically already midnight. The ball atop One Times Square must have been dropping for some time now, even if he couldn't see it from his place. And now, all of a sudden, people around him started counting down from ten. And just in that moment, as he seemed to have just realized the time like him, Kurt started opening his way through the people to reach Blaine in the exact moment.

9…

Except that was not going to happen if he could help it, Sam thought, as he also started desperately pushing and moving people aside so he could reach his best friend before Kurt did.

8…

Damned Kurt, he always had to make it difficult for Blaine, right?

7…

Not this time, no. Although damn it, he seemed to be making a better time than him.

6…

Damn it, old woman, just move aside, for God's sake!

5…

Great, Kurt had run into some unmovable big guy too! Oh, but he was moving, fuck!

4…

He could see the top of Blaine's head now! Just a little effort!

3…

Ouch! You damned kid, put that umbrella away, it's not even raining!

2…

Gosh, Kurt was as close to Blaine as he was, there would be no time to explain Blaine what was happening!

1…

What could he do? Kurt was practically there!

Happy new year!

Driven by a sudden urge to keep his friend safe and happy, and knowing there was no time for explanations, Sam made a jump towards his friend like two thousandths of a second before Kurt did and cupped Blaine's cheeks and kissed him instead. Blaine humphed in surprise for a second, but he immediately realized it was Sam and relaxed, even if his surprise didn't diminish one bit. But that was Sam, the most affectionate guy in the world, maybe it was his way of welcoming the new year. And well… gosh, it was Sam! Sam was kissing him!

"Sam…" Blaine whispered once the kiss broke. "What was…?"

"I just…" Sam tried to explain himself but he couldn't.

Probably for the first time he had been left speechless. He looked at Blaine, looking back at him with those huge eyes of him which were sparkling with excitement and confusion, his lips looking red and full and oh so tempting, the skin on his face feeling so soft under his hands… Sam's heart was beating like crazy, and his stomach felt like there were a thousand butterflies flying in there.

With Kurt completely out of his mind now, Sam was driven again to taste those lips again. More slowly this time, giving Blaine time to refuse if he wanted, Sam lowered his face and trapped Blaine's upper lip with both of his tentatively, as if asking for permission to go any further. And when Blaine's mouth opened slightly for him, Sam cupped the back of his neck kind of possessively and his other arm curled around Blaine's waist. And when he felt Blaine's arms circling his neck, he thought he was going to melt with emotion.

Only when they needed air they separated, and yet they joined their foreheads in a tender gesture as if they couldn't bring to move away from each other more than that. Ok, so that wasn't what he was expecting when he decided to kiss Blaine –it was not even a decision, more like an impulse– but suddenly it was all he wanted to do. Smiling shyly as they tried to regain their breaths, Sam ran his knuckles along Blaine's cheek while he tried to find his voice.

"Happy new year, Blaine" he whispered, almost afraid to break the moment if he dared to speak louder than that.

"It is indeed a new year" Blaine joked with an embarrassed chuckle that Sam found so adorable he could only reciprocate.

"Do you want us to…?" Sam was about to suggest they should go somewhere quiet to talk about their feelings and maybe, hopefully, explore them a bit more, ahem, when Kurt stood in front of them, arms akimbo, to block their way.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded to know, and Sam thought his blood was going to boil when he looked accusingly at Blaine, as if the latter should feel guilty about something.

"That was a new year's kiss" he answered, purposefully being as cocky as he could manage. "And man, what a kiss!"

"Blaine, do you have an explanation for this?" Kurt said, ignoring Sam because he could see he was having a very good time with that –after all, they hadn't seen each other eye to eye since he and Blaine broke up, and he was so incredibly protective of the boy…

"No" Blaine answered before turning to look hopefully at Sam with a little smile in his lips. "But I'm hoping to get one very soon"

Sam's answer was to smile back at him with all the tenderness in the world and to pick up his hand in his in a silent promise that the kiss had not only been an impulse and it had meant a lot to him.

"I was the one supposed to kiss you!" Kurt protested, not realizing how childish and ridiculous he sounded.

"When did we agree to that?" Blaine retorted, more than a bit annoyed at the idea, and the way Sam squeezed his hand showed him how proud the blond was at his answer. "Look, Kurt, I don't want to hurt you, but I don't have feelings for you anymore, ok? I've moved on" he explained, his eyes inevitably moving to Sam at that.

"But he is not the right one for you" Kurt said, pointing at Sam with his head and feigning to be worrying about Blaine.

"Excuse me?" Tina dared to intervene. "Hello? Have you heard about Blam before?"

"What the hell is blam?" Kurt asked in annoyance and confusion.

"Blam was the power couple in McKinley in senior year, you know? Even if they were not a couple. Yet" she answered, stressing the word _yet_ on purpose just to annoy Kurt. "You can ask anybody"

"It's true" Artie had to admit when all eyes turned to him, and even if he felt bad for Kurt, he couldn't help but feel happy about his two best friends, considering he had seen it happening since forever. "Nothing ever made more sense"

"Look, guys, as much entertained I am with this conversation… There is something else I need to do" Sam interrupted them, not liking the idea of everyone discussing his relationship with Blaine before he had had the chance to do it himself. "So if you don't mind…" Sam said, pulling Blaine's hand as if to ask him to follow. Of course he didn't even need to ask, as Blaine moved immediately.

"I'll see you at home, Tey Tey" Blaine said with a hurried kiss to Tina's cheek in apology for leaving her in the lurch, but she just smiled tenderly at him, letting him know she was happy for him.

"But Blaine, you still have feelings for me!" Kurt protested at their back, to which Sam was about to turn around and protest when Santana beat him to it.

"Come on, Lady Lips, you really think you can compete against those lips, really?"

Sam and Blaine could only chuckle at that, even though they were already too far away to hear the answer, their joined hands swinging happily back and forth between them. Until their eyes met, of course, and they felt embarrassed enough to blush and fall silent for a second.

"Blaine…" Sam started, although he didn't really know how to explain what he was feeling.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, and there was so much love and hope in his eyes that Sam knew he really didn't need any explanations. Just a demonstration that it had been real. And Sam was more than willing to give him that.

"Can I kiss you again?" he asked, even if his hand was moving to Blaine's neck again on its own accord.

But Blaine never answered and just covered Sam's lips with his in the sweetest kiss Sam had ever experienced. And when he deepened the kiss and really let himself get lost in Blaine's warmth and taste, Sam felt that the fireworks in the sky mimicked quite precisely what he was feeling inside.

"And as many times as you want" Blaine promised before letting himself be engulfed in Sam's warm and promising embrace.

* * *

 _One year later_

The same group was again at Times Square, though this time they had made sure to arrive there soon to get a good spot. Sam was holding Blaine's hand in his in a strong grip, wanting to make sure he was at his side when the countdown finished. Although this time he was not planning to kiss him. This time he had another thing in his mind.

"3…" the people yelled, Blaine amongst them –and gosh, didn't he look adorable when he was so happy and his skin was flushed because of the cold and the excitement… and the anxiety, because he seemed a bit nervous about something, didn't he?– "2… 1… Happy new year!"

"Will you marry me?" Sam asked, turning abruptly to his boyfriend only to discover he had made the same question himself because well… they usually seemed to share a mind, and that time was no exception.

To which they could only burst out laughing, of course, as the idiots they still were. But Blaine recovered first and literally jumped on Sam's arms to kiss him.

"Oh my God, yes!" he yelled before capturing Sam's lips in a passionate way, while Sam tried not to drop him. "Yes, I will marry you"

"And I will marry you" Sam replied with a laugh that was immediately reciprocated when he remembered he had been asked too, as he seemed to hear their friends applauding and cheering at them, even if he only cared about the wonderful person in his arms. "I will marry you a thousand times. Happy new year, love"

Needless to say that, after that, they celebrated the new year –and their anniversary– in Times Square every year for the rest of their lives.


End file.
